


Oh Daddy, Daddy, didn't bring the towel

by languageismymistress



Category: Real Life Fiction
Genre: Car Sex, Chris needed to relax, Daddy!Kink, M/M, Sebastian was happy to help, alternative universe, and get laid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris was in the need to getting drunk and or laid, preferable the latter, luckily, the guy at the bar was happy to help out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Daddy, Daddy, didn't bring the towel

The bar itself wasn’t something overly special, just full of a bunch of people trying to get drunk and grind their troubles away with whoever wanted them. It was the perfect place to come and let yourself get lost amongst the see of bodies twisting and dancing against each other. Chris was needing this, Scarlett had Rose for the night and had told him to go and get laid, considering the last time he did, it was almost 6 months ago. Ordering a beer from the bartender, he watched the people around him, coaxing others out onto the floor, the place getting hotter with the minutes moving on. The guy next to him had his attention, his long fingers around the bottle on his beer had Chris’ mind wondering as to what else they could do. Thanking the bartender for his beer, he nodded to the guys smile, downing part of his beer before following him into the middle of the heated dance floor. The alcohol was a quick hit, enough for him to forget about where he was and appreciate what was in front of him. The guys back was against his chest, one of his hand through Chris’ hair, the other gripping onto the side of his jeans. Chris’ hands wrapped around the guys waist, pulling him flush against him, grinding his hips against his.

 

“Fuck,” The guy tilted his head back, giving Chris space to suck against the skin of his neck.

 

“This okay?” He whispered into his ear, biting along his jaw.

 

“So okay, dude,” He heard a faint moan.

 

“Chris,” He bucked his hips against the guys ass.

 

“Sebastian,” The guy whispered.

 

“Good to know,” He spun him so they were facing each other.

 

“Needing something to scream out later?” He nearly moaned at Sebastians mouth brushing against his.

 

“Who said I would be the one screaming?” He tilted his head, sliding his leg between Seabstians.

 

Using the new angle, he grinded his hips down against Sebastian, watching his eyes flutter close, Sebastians hands gripping onto the sleeves of Chris’ jacket. 

 

“You okay, baby?” He tested out the name.

 

“Yes,” Sebastian groaned. 

 

“Want to get out of here,” He kissed up Sebastians jaw.

 

“Please?” Sebastian tugged on his hand, leading him out of the floor as quickly as he had led him in. 

 

Heading out from the bar and making their way over to his car, Chris smiled at the arm that was pulling his closer to the warmth from Sebastian’s body. Leaning in against Sebastians touch, he pulled his keys out of his leather jacket pocket, moving over to the driver side, unlocking the car and sliding into the drivers seat. Reaching over to unlock the passenger door, he sat back up straight, sliding keys into the ignition and waiting for the engine to warm up. Letting Sebastian pick the music, he drove out of the bars parking area, and drove along the empty highway, heading a little bit out of town the a small off road dirt passage he had seen on his way in.

 

Pulling in alongside the shadow of the trees, he turned off the engine, watching Sebastian disappear into the back as he flickered on whatever music Anthony had left him for ‘occasions’ like these. Moving into the back of the car, he felt two hands on his waist, turning him and causing him to straddle Sebastian lap. Smirking at the lust blown pupils that he was sure mirrored his own, he moved his hands under Sebastian shirt, running his nails down Sebastian stomach and through the belt loops in Sebastians jeans. Nipping at the thumb that was ran over his mouth, he sucked on Sebastian bottom lip, grinning at the moan that he felt vibrate through his chest. Moving his hands up Sebastian’s chest, he leant back, allowing him to pull Sebastian’s shirt over his head, giving him more skin to mark, bite and play with. Both of their tongues become locked in battle, their mouths trying to mould into each other to form and bring them as one whole. Sighing at the hand that was gripping the bottom of his neck, tugging slightly at his hair, Chris moved his hands to copy Sebastian, both hands gripping on the edges of Sebastian hair, tugging his face up, giving him room to mark Sebastians neck with silent brands of mine.

 

“You okay, baby?” He remember Seabstian’s reaction to his words in the bar.

 

“Yes,” Sebastian was becoming compliant in his hands

 

“Good baby,” He moaned into his ear.

 

“Fuck, please Daddy,” Sebastian moaned at the mouth that was licking words into his skin. 

 

Grinning at the state that Sebastian was already in, he slowly bucked his hips into Sebastians’, creating heat and fog within the car. Moving his lips up Sebastians’ neck and along his jaw, he rejoined their lips together, Sebastian was quick to take control of the tempo of their mouths, Sebastians hands moving down Chris' shoulders and arms and up his shirt, moving the fabric from Chris' body and to the floor. With the feel of skin against skin, the pair moaned at the grinding hips, Chris was happy to take control of that, loving to test which sounds he can rip from the man underneath him. Moving his hips to the slow tempo of ‘Partition’ coming from the player, he moaned at the lips against his neck and shoulders, Sebastians mouth humming along to the lyrics from the stereo. With heat building within him, one of his hands moved above his head, pushing against the roof of the car, trying to create a harder grind between the pairs of jeans that are restricting both of them. His other hand gripped onto the back of Sebastian ’neck, his body shuddered from the licking and biting on his earlobe, Sebastian voice moaning against his ear. His moans mixed with Sebastian ’, their bodies shuddering against each other as the last words of the song voice echoed through the impala.

 

“Right here with me,”

 

Leaning his forehead against Sebastians, he hummed at the hands rubbing against his lower back. Humming to the next song that reached his ears, he leant back, trying to find his shirt on the ground. He was pulled back against Sebastian chest, moving them both so that they were lying down against the backseat of the car, pulling his jacket over them. 

 

“Lets just stay here for a while,” He whispered against Sebastians neck.

 

“Whatever you say, daddy,” Sebastian murmured into his ear. 

 

“Fuck baby,” He started to bite against his neck.

 

“You bounce back fast,” Sebastian rolled over to face him.

 

“Nah, you’re just hot,” He mouthed against Sebastians lips, rolling on top of him, pinning him to the backseat.

 

“You really want to play that game?” Sebastian smirked at him, bucking his hips into his.

 

“Baby, you have no idea the types of games I can play,” He smirked down at him, moving his body in line with Sebastian. Moaning at the lips against the sensitive parts of his skin, he ignored the fog that was steaming against the windows, gripping the handle on the door at the grinding from Sebastian’s body and the popping of his jeans.


End file.
